


Booty for breakfast

by Middle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Booty, Breakfast, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Morning After, couching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: One morning they wake up after fall asleep on the couchAnd Alex want to breakfast -maybe 'vegan icecream'-.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of work but when more I have to do more things I want to write.
> 
> Enjoy  
> all comments are thanked  
> :)

 

 

Alex opens her eyes slowly, she's on the couch hugged by a little warm body.  
She smiles like a fool and starts with light kisses on her nose, her close eyes, her eyebrows, her forehead until Maggie makes cute moans sounds.

Without open her eyes she lift up her head, a clear indication of where she wanna be kissed.  
Alex comes closer until barely touching Maggie's lips letting to the sleepy woman makes the final move.

 

After kissing and cuddling a while Maggie wakes up leaving the agent with a pouting face. Maggie in her way to the counter turns her head looking behind her to see Alex with a cheeky smile staring at her ass.

When Alex realizes that she had being caught her face blushes and her cheeks couldn't be more red.  
Maggie smiling said

"Did you see something you like, Danvers?"

Alex narrowing her eyes answered

"What can I do if I have a girlfriend with a nice booty"

Maggie froze and starts looking Alex with wide eyes.

- _They never had THE conversation about what they are_ - 

Alex realising what she just said with a little jump her relaxed pose disappear and she sits on the couch with her back tense.  
' _Oh shit, oh sith, why I just said that, I should shut my mouth_ ' Alex thought.  
Maggie can read the fear in Alex's eyes, so she slowly approaches to the agent.

"So nice booty, uh?" Se ask with a teasing voice

Alex kept in every moment her eyes on Maggie's seeing how she slowly go on top of her forcing her to lay on the couch again  
Maggie puts her hands on the couch at both sides of Alex's head and her thigh between her legs but not touching.  
Alex closed her eyes at the thought of the feeling of the sweet contact.  
Maggie smiles seeing how she can affect to Alex.  
Breaking the silence Maggie whispers near Alex's ear

"So tell me, what girlfriends do for each other" pressing her thigh against Alex's center.

  
Alex opens her eyes finding black and deep eyes looking hers. She went wild, she groans and with her hands squeezing hardly Maggie's ass. She lift her hips up to make more contact with the thigh between her legs.  
Maggie bites her neck and slowly goes down to her breast, she kisses and bites through the tiny clothe.

Feeling how her girlfriend's heartbeats are going crazy and her body are making bigger and bigger waves moves. She kisses Alex's lips again and slides down a hand between their bodies going thru the waistband and making Alex wimp with the contact.

 

 

Both are still sweaty, looking at each other's eyes between sweet kisses.

  
Maggie stroking Alex's cheek asks

"Hungry?"

Alex smiles and then bites her lip because of the thought in her mind.

"I can do some pancakes if you want" Maggie continues 

Alex moving down her hand slowly between their bodies and playing with the hem of Maggie's t-shirt answers

"Yup, pancakes sounds cool, but I think I wanna breakfast other thing before"

"What is it? I can go to the grocery store if you need it"

Alex smiles because of Maggie's naive, sliding her hand into Maggie's underwear and lightly stroking she said

" I don't think they have what I want"

Maggie at the realisation and with the feeling between her legs took roughly and full of passion Alex's lips.

 

 

  
to be continued...

 

 


End file.
